


The Bet

by Crimson_Phantom



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Phantom/pseuds/Crimson_Phantom
Summary: Mystique and Azazel make a bet.





	The Bet

Azazel submised quietly, sitting on his bed and looking at her infront of him. A look of bewilderment and uneasiness on his face. "I dont quite know vhat I'm looking at..."

"I told you I could do it... A bets a bet."

"You could fool me..." Azazel expelled air with a puff of his cheeks as he cleared his throat. "No tail though..." Azazel critiqued with a smirk. 

"Well it's hard to replicate something that isn't there..." She frowned in his skin, folding her arms. "Don't be nit picky. I won." 

"Yahhh you have my voice... dis is veird... Like looking into a mirror only there is no mirror aaaannd I'm coming straight for me - nyet!" He stood up just as she sat beside him. She laughed in his voice. 

"This is adorable. Look at you. You look so flustered." 

"I AM looking at me. Don't do that. Change back now. It's too veird." 

"Why, this is cute... but I can make it weird..." She winked at him then frowned as she heard herself speak. "I can get your voice just not your accent right though. Heh... but I'm not really Russian either." She crossed her legs linking her fingers around her knees very femininely as she waved one leg, doing a mock of his accent pleasantly. "Dis better? Da?"

Azazel snarled, figiting uneasily. "That's nyet funny, you stop that." He frowned making a small pout. "You make me look girl."

"Aw... okay well about this?..." She giggled and poised in one of her sexiest, and more flexible, of poses. 

Azazel hissed. 

"Haaah ya stop that. Vhy?! Dat's... no..." He shivered and turned to leave when she rolled her eyes, repositioned herself and stood up. 

"I'm sorry. Dont leave. You big baby... This better?" She reverted back to her blue skin and scales. Flashing her yellow eyes at him. 

He turned to look at her and tugged a small smile to his face. "No red. Blue. I like much better. Enough Azazel, one only." He said his English butchered through dishevelment. 

"Well I hope you don't like yourself THAT well...." She approached him with a wink and Azazel shivered. She then wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and kissed his nape. "One Azazel's enough. No one else like my handsome devil..." She smiled. 

"Hnnn... No vant look self in mirror now though...." He broods but with a smirk as he put a hand over her arms. "It vas impressive though..." He admitted. 

She chuckled as he leaned back and she was showered in his coarse, thick hair. "Well you made a bet... I told you I could do it. You now owe me dinner."

Azazel, brushed the back of his head agains't her as he purred warmly. "A debt I am happy to pay. Ve go anyvere around the vorld. You pick. I just don't vant to go vith myself..." He added tauntingly. 

She laughed and gave his hair a tug backward as she nipped then whispered in his ear. He raised a brow and smirked then in a puff of red smoke they were gone...


End file.
